


We'll cherish you

by Aaron_Reo



Series: Hansol is Baby Must protect (Hansol-centric) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Non-Consensual Touching, Polyamorous Pack, Rape/Non-con Elements, The Author Regrets Everything, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_Reo/pseuds/Aaron_Reo
Summary: Hansol only wanted fresh air. Not two strangers touching him. He didn't want what happened afterwards either.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kim Mingyu, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Hansol is Baby Must protect (Hansol-centric) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798381
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	We'll cherish you

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this story contains non-con touching, rape if you are not comfortable with that don't read this. It isn't that discriptive but it is there.  
> Hey~ This is my first Fanfic so I apologise if it seems weird. I wrote this after I read a bunch of Angsty fics also their needs to be more Hansol-centric stories because he is baby. ANYWAY ENJOY!!!  
> Also to note in this story Hansol is the only werewolf in the pack while the rest of Seventeen is Vampires.

Hansol felt a headache coming on as he stood along the side wall with his fourth drink- or was it his fifth, he couldn't remember with the loud music and the lightheadedness didn't help either. Wait why are we here again? "Hansolie come on let loose and have fun~" He looked up at the voice seeing his oldest hyung. Oh yeah. They were there because Jeonghan claimed they need to relax and have fun. He sighs before smiling "Alright." He chugs the drink in his hand before following the overly happy, most likey drunk elder to the dance floor. Even though he wasn't as great as a dancer as Minghao, Jun, Hoshi or Chan he was decent.  
After dancing for a while he begins to feel dizzy, claustrophobic and hot. The loud music finally begining to take a toll on his sensitive hearing. Needing to be somewhere quiet he begins walking towards the back door head ringing he is barely able to hear a voice call him "Sol where are you going?" He turns around to see Chan "I need air it's too crowded in here." Chan nodding wearily then asks "Do you want me to come with?" Hansol shakes his head "Just be careful." He responds gently kissing his lips and he goes back over to the others who are doing god knows what. Hansol just shakes his head and chuckles, regretting it when the ground begins to spin.  
Walking to the door finally pushing it open and sighing in relief when he is hit with a blast of fresh air. He walks out and leans against the wall letting his head fall back and closing his eyes. Relishing in the cool air and listening to the quiet footsteps of people passing by. He keeps his eyes closed when he hear footsteps walking towards him thinking their gonna pass. Instead they stop, "Hey there little Wolfie what are you doing here by yourself?~" Looking up he is startled by a large man smiling at him. "I-i needed some air." A smirk grows on his face. "Well little pups such as yourself shouldn't be wandering around without a someone with you. Come with me I will help you."  
Hansols POV  
He roughly grabs my wrist and begins to pull me farther into the alley away from the street. I begin to struggle trying to pull my arm back "P-please stop! Let g-!" He growls shoving me harshly against the wall covering my mouth with his hand. The smell of blood coming from his breath as he leans forward is so strong I want to gag. "Can't have you alerting anyone now can we~" "Haeyon!~ This is where you have been!~ Who is this he's cute. Is he our new toy?~" I begin to struggle against the tight grip he has. The man holding me, Haeyon I presume, just grins pushing me into the new mans arms whimpering when he grips my shoulder tight. I struggle trying to push him off. "He is a fighter. That's adorable." "Just hurry up Jaehoon I'm hungry." "No one is stopping you." Haeyon presses himself against me a grabs my waist tightening his hold on me he licks my neck. "Stop please, just let me go I won't tell anyone!" I begin to tear up feeling his sharp teeth. "Don't worry pup," Jaehoon moves his his hand to the waistband of my jeans unbuttoning them, Haeyon slips a hand into my shirt pinching my nipples. I cry out an uncomfortable heat spreading throughout my body as I realize what their gonna do. Jaehoon smirks pushing my pants and underwear down, "S-stop please!" Jaehoon smirks sharp fangs poke out from behind his lips. "You won't be disappointed." Haeyons teeth roughly bite into my neck causing a pained gasp to leave my mouth as he begins to drink my blood. Jaehoons kisses me hard swallowing my cries he begins trailing his hands down my chest past my stomach grabbing me tight. My mind becomes hazy as the continue their assault on me. Haeyon grinds against me growling in pleasure as he is pressed against my naked lower half. Jaehoon crouches down his mouth hovering above me, gasping his teeth graze me as takes me all in at once. "We told you. Now Wolfie enjoy yourself." Closing my eyes I hope that someone would help me.  
Chan begins to look around for Hansol confused as to what's taking him so long. He looks at his watch for the second time since Hansol left. "It's been thirty minutes. Where are you Hansol?" Spotting Jun, Jeonghan, Minghao, and Joshua hoping they know. He walks over to them "Chan! There you are. Who's baby are you?" Chan sighs too worried about Hansol to be joking, "Now's not the time. Have you seen Hansol?" They look at each other before shaking their heads. "Last time I saw him he was dancing with Mingyu and Wonwoo Hyung. Why?" Chan concern only grows with their answer "He went outside almost thirty minutes ago and hasn't come back. I was hoping he was with one of you." Their concern shows on his face. They shake their heads "Hansol may be with Seungcheol?" "I don't know Hyung I'm just worried." Chan sighing and running his hand through his hair. "Let's find the others. They may know."  
They begin gathering everyone up and going to an empty corner. Seungcheol looks at everyone looking for their only werewolf. "Where's Hansol at Hyung?" He looks at Jihoon, knowing how the vampire has a soft spot for the wolf. He just shakes his head "Seungcheol Hyung that's why I came looking for you," Chan approaches him "I thought he might be with you." The others listen and begin to voice their concerns. Seungcheols eyes widen in realization. "Chan when was the last time you saw him?!" Chan startled by his question "He said he needed air-" "You let him go by himself!" Jihoon grabs Chan by the collar causing him to let out a startled yelp"I asked if he wanted me to come but he said no-!" "He's a werewolf Chan you know how vampires are around here he is gonna be killed if we don't-!" "Jihoon! Enough!" Jeonghan steps in between the two of them as the others pull them back "I get your worried but this isn't doing anything to help find him." "Jeonghans right, it would be best spread out and look for him. Jihoon, Mingyu, and Minghao go out back and see if you can find him. Chan, Joshua, Hoshi and I will look around here the rest of you will look and see if he is anywhere else alright." Nods and words of agreement and worry rang out and everyone disperses. Jihoon just growls before angrily storming off Mingyu and Minghao having to speed walk to catch up to him.  
Jihoon pushes the door open and steps out immediately looking around for any sign of Hansol. The other two almost running him over, they begin to search Minghao and Mingyu looking in the streets Jihoon looking farther in the alley. Jihoon walks right past a garbage can freezing when a whimper is heard. "Hansol?" Jihoon narrows his eyes looking in the darkness for anything that could have made the noise. Finally noticing a figure slumped against the wall "Hansol!" He rushes over and falls to his knees infort of him gently pulling the freezing boy into his arms.  
Mingyu and Minghao are jolted from their search when they hear Jihoon, rushing over to him and see the body of their wolf mate. Hansols unconscious body covered in only a jacket has them scared and angry knowing what must have happened to him. Mingyu reaches forward putting his fingers on Hansols wrist looking for a pulse letting out a shakey breath of air. "It's there but weak, we need to get him to a hospital now." Minghao grips onto Hansols hand feeling how cold it is. Looking at his neck he realizes with a pained tone "He was bit!" Both of them look at Hansol neck their eyes widening. "Minghao call the others, Mingyu grab Hansol and take him to the nearest hospital." Mingyu carefully picks him up not in the mood to argue making sure to keep the jacket covering his lower half. Using his speed and long legs he runs as fast as he can hoping he makes it in time.  
Seungcheols phone rings in his pocket distracting him from his thoughts. Thanking whoever it is but is startled when he sees Minghaos name he quickly answers it "We found him! Mingyus taking him to the hospital now. He had bite marks and he didn't have clothes on and-!" "Minghao calm down!" He felt relief when he heard Hansols name but with every word that comes out of his mouth the more his worry rises. He signals to Jeonghan to get everyone. They begin to gather around the eldest. "Where is Jihoon?" "Right here hyung. Hansol looked so weak Hyung." Seungcheol takes a deep breath hoping that's all he was and not dead. "Just hang on we are coming." He hangs up looking at the others "Jeonghan." Seungcheol put a hand on his shoulder "He said that they found him and Mingyu is taking him to a hospital." They all feel relieved but hearing they are taking him to the hospital worries them. They all rush outside, Jeonghan and Seungcheol being the last ones.  
Mingyu ran like he never had it was late so there was no one on the streets but he still hoped he was fast enough. He ran into the hospitals emergency area scaring the nurse behind the desk "Please help him!" Thankfully they immediately came over calling for help and took him from his arm and took him to the back. Mingyu just collapses into a chair putting his head into his hands. Tears begin to fall "Why him?" He whispers his thoughts begin to consume him. His phone rings making him startle out of his musings grabbing it out of his pocket with trembling fingers he answers, his voice shakey. 

"H-hello?" 

"Mingyu-ah! Where are you?! Is Hansol alright?!" He lets out a shaky breath.

"Im at North Seoul Hospital and I don't know they just took him back," He lays his head against the back of the chair closing his eyes tears dripping down he lets out a quiet sob. 

"I-im scared Hyung what if he doesn't make it." 

"I know Mingyu so am I but Hansol is strong. So we got to trust he will be ok. We will be there in two minutes just hang on until then alright." He whimpers 

"Alright just hurry." 

"We will. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

He hangs up and leans forward putting his head in his hands continuing to quietly sob tears hitting the floor feeling emotionally exhausted all he can do is hope his boyfriend is going to make it.

"Mingyu!" His head snaps up eyes widening, relief and sadness sweep through him in waves at the sight of his boyfriends. Quickly standing up and running into the embrace of his oldest hyung, fingers tightly gripping his shirt. Returning the embrace he feels tears sliding down his neck "Mingyu it will be ok don't worry." The others begin to filter in finding spots to sit and get comfortable in knowing they will have to wait for a while. Jeonghan places a comforting hand on Mingyus back calming the distraught younger. "It will be ok."  
They begin to get restless, twelve upset, anxious, impatient and worried boys waiting in a dead silent room for the last 45-minutes waiting for any results on their boyfriend makes for grumpy vampires. A door opening breaks the silence, the boys looking at who walked out the worry on everyones face when it's a doctor. "I presume you are here for the werewolf that was just brought in?" Seungcheol nods standing up and shaking the doctors hand. "How is he?" "He is a fighter I will tell you that. He flat-lined twice but he continued to push through." The worry they previously held has now been replaced by pride and joy knowing that he continued to fight to stay alive. "He is semi-conscious he has a heavy dose of pain-killer so he is loopy. He suffered quite a few injuries," They all sucked in a breath. "He has multiple bruises on his stomach, along both sides of his rib-cage and around his neck and thighs. He has three fractured ribs, two on his right one on his left. Both of which should heal with rest and pain-killer." Chan begins to sob Joshua wrapping his arms around him. "We are more concerned with the rest of his injuries when we took him back he had severe bloodloss the two bite wounds backing that up," Different emotions go through each of their heads anger, sadness, guilt."That unfortunately isn't all he also had a broken pelvis, There were also signs of sexual assault." Mingyu cries into Jeonghan shoulder the elder holding him tight, Seungkwan gripping onto chairs arm rests tightly his knuckles turning white. The rest of the boys struggling to not break down. "Can we go see him?" Jihoon asks quietly, the doctor nods "Yes of course, just try not to ask him to many questions he is a little out of it because of the drugs." They nod understanding but really just wanna see him. The doctor signals them to follow and leads them to a room in the back. He knocks on the door hearing a small 'come in'. He pushes the door open and moves to the side so they can go in them leaves after the door shuts.  
Hansol has never felt so relieved yet terrified to see his mates, what are they gonna think about him, how he wasn't strong enough to take care of himself or how he didn't stop them. "Hansol." He looks up and sees that the doctor left and Jihoon is calling him, he tears up "I'm sorry! I couldn't stop them and- I'm sorry!" Arms wrap around his crying form causing him to tense up, he then relaxes when he smells who it is. He clutches tightly onto Jihoons jacket and continues to cry "Hansol it isn't your fault they were too strong." Another set of arms carefully wraps around him "We should be the ones saying sorry had we been with you this wouldn't have happened." Hansol shakes his head and tries to speak "Don't. I don't want you to apologise Hansol. Just rest you need it." He keeps his mouth shut and just nods laying his head against the bed closing his eyes.  
The next few weeks were spent with lots of cuddles, kisses movie marathons, and of course ice cream. The pain from the various injuries was hard to deal with but his mates helped a lot. He had trouble sleeping with nightmares plaguing him but knowing help was right next to him to chase the nightmares away with cuddles and kisses helped too. Of course though they fought for whoever would kiss him first, cuddle him first really anything that had to do with him. It was quite funny but honestly he loved getting doted on and hey nobody is complaining. But alas he still had to go to therapy he hated it talking about something he never wanted to bring up ever again.  
"Hansol?" He hums tiredly not wanting to move from the comfortable position of being sprawled across his mates "I love you." A kiss is gently placed on his forehead warmth spread across his face. "I love you all too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked~ and I hope the end didn't seem too rushed. I want to write more Hansol stories and I need ideas.  
> \---------------------------------------------------------  
> I'm still trying to figure out my writing style so if the format of the story doesn't look right in sorry.🙏🏻
> 
> STEAM LEFT AND RIGHT⬅️➡️🎵🎵♥️♥️


End file.
